particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Revolutionary Party of Lodamun
The National Revolutionary Party of Lodamun (NRPL) is a revolutionary nationalist mass organization that stands "for a politically and economically independent Lodamun leaded by the workers and peasants". They party rejects the left-right idea, considering themselves as syncretic, although some political criticists consider them as third possitionists. The NRPL was founded in 3437 because of the unification of the Revolutionary Workers' Union, the largest national syndicalist trade union, and the Black Flag Resistance Group, an underground nationalist activist organization, and other nationalist and revolutionary organizations. Its first congress was held on the 1st January 3487 in the Lodamun Metropolitan District, although their first public appearances were in the month of Februrary when they got "thousands of new members", according to their offficial data. History The National Revolutionary Party of Lodamun was founded officially in the 1st of January of 3438, known as "the year of the National Revolution", as a result of the economical and social crisis happened with the rise of a pro-communist government in Lodamun. The members of the RWU supported the idea of the "necessity of a Revolution" but rejected the idea of the stablishment of a communist flag and and atheist policies in the country. Along with the BFRG, that also considered the same, but including the idea of the "extension of federalism, communism and future separatism" in Lodamun. They also rejected the stablishment of a Principality within a marxian socialist system. In the First National Revolutionary Congress, seven organizations, not always linked to the main ideology of the NRPL, took place and joined the project of this mass party as it was the "only representative of the resistence against both the communist and capitalist system in Lodamun". *Revolutionary Workers' Union - National syndicalist union. *Black Flag Resistance Group - Underground national revolutionary action group. *National Front of Lodamun - Nationalist and conservative political party. *Lodamun First - Democratic Council - White Lodamunese and nationalist organization. *National Artists Union for the National Re-Enlightment - Actors, painters, writers and musicians national revolutionary and imperialist organization. *Students Anticapitalist Bloc - Nationak revolutionary students union. *National Resistance Group (Revolutionary) - National revolutionary splinter group of the NRG, a former organization with a nationalist agenda. Ideology The National Revolutionary Party of Lodamun, according to its own statements, declares itself as a "revolutionary nationalist organization ... representative of the National working class of Lodamun". This emphasis on nationalism and the reiterative use of the term Nation, represents some kind of mild white lodamunese racism in their programme, as some experts say. On the one hand this is not officially recognised but, in the other, they promote the expulsion of illegal aliens. The NRPL stands for a stubborn defense of the indissolubility and independence of Lodamun, particularly with regard to its territorial integrity and its place in Terra, as they are opposed to any form of separatism, federalism or internationalism. They are fiercelly hosianists, and consider that this religion, not just should but has to be, official and compulsory. The NRPL consider themselves as traditionalists and in that sense they reject same sex marriage and abortion. Economically they are socialists as they support a socialized economy.and the workers' control of the workplaces. They oppose communism and capitalism, as, they say, "first one opposes the nation and God and second one opposes the people". Their ideal form of government is the Social Republic, that would represent their ideals of "Revolution, Nation and Tradition".